Decimation filters may be used in a variety of applications, such as analog to digital conversion. A decimation filter typically filters a digital signal while reducing the sample rate of the digital signal by a particular predetermined decimation rate. However, some digital signals may have a sample rate that varies over time. In addition, it may be desirable in some applications to decimate the digital signal by different decimation rates at different times.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and system of decimation filtering.